Vibrato is an indispensable technique for obtaining profound music expression in vocal and instrumental music. For example, a violinist can play a musical note with vibrato through to-and-fro motion of his fingers. The conflicting theories about the different types of vibrato frequency variations and their production techniques can confuse music students who are learning how to play vibrato. In addition, the conventional methods of analyzing and teaching vibrato are highly subjective and lack objective standards that can be easily followed by music students.
Accordingly, it is desirable to teach how to produce as vibrato effect using a system that can perform visualized quantitative vibrato analysis.